


So, Heres The Thing

by Olor_et_Luna



Series: So, here it is [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olor_et_Luna/pseuds/Olor_et_Luna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, here's the thing: it was never expected</p>
            </blockquote>





	So, Heres The Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to be working at my second job when I just opened a document and this came out.  
> It is not beta'd, and it's short, but I like it.

So, here’s the thing: Stiles never expected to find himself half naked, fresh tattoo stinging across his chest and shoulders, head thrown back so far it hurts, riding Derek Hale’s thigh. Never thought that he would have the wolf literally panting and pawing at him, licking and kissing and sucking and mumbling about beautiful and perfect and so good and too many clothes.

So, here’s the thing: Derek never expected to practically sprain his wrist while shoving his hand into the front of Stiles’ jeans, needing to touch more, to taste and smell and feel. Never thought that the boy…no man…would do something to top him over the edge, break his iron resolve, make a want into a _need_.

So, here’s the thing: Isaac never expected to walk in his front door and see his Alpha and his Spark getting each other off while on the couch that HE purchased with the money he earned working with Deaton. Never thought that he would risk walking in the front door and spilling Thai red curry all over the blonde oak floor because that, dear Gods, was Stiles’ tattooed ass.

So…Here’s the thing: Stiles turned eighteen, and John gave him a tattoo for his birthday, a heart on his shoulder with ‘Daj’ written in it, to honor his Rroma mother. Then Scott and Isaac and Boyd all chipped in for his ‘Brothers’ down a forearm.  Lydia paid for his first rune of protection, and Deaton, surprisingly, inked ten more runes onto him, the man had hidden talents.

Peter, for all of his eccentricities, delighted in driving Stiles to get the Triskellion on his back, upper hip (Stiles maintains it’s not on his ass…it’s totally on his ass) figuring it would be worth it when his Nephew saw. The black swirls surrounding arrows on the arm opposite the ‘brothers’ was from Allison, and the Bat Symbol across his shoulder blades was from Erica. Melissa, of all people, brought him to have a small red cross done on his shin. Jackson and Danny would bring him in randomly to have little bits and pieces added wherever, a Crosse, a ball, a very small lizard, a tiki.

Derek did not contribute to any of it; he already thought Stiles was perfect and beautiful.

So, here’s the thing: Stiles realized one day that everyone else but him had marked him. He drove to his artist, and laid out his sketch, he made his schedule, cleared it with everyone, and over the course of a week became the art that lived in his head, his heart. Starting on his right shoulder and leading across the pec were flames in oranges and blues and reds, water and smoke curled across his chest, and over his heart sat a black wolf wrapped in red ribbons, his tail curling up Stiles’ shoulder to rest at the base of his neck.

So, here’s the thing: six months after Isaac walked into the apartment, Derek finally got Stiles a tattoo, a simple band, around the third finger of his left hand. Derek has one that matches.


End file.
